


Dreamy boi

by Elaultrawastake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Sex, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaultrawastake/pseuds/Elaultrawastake
Summary: Um if you don't want sex go to wattpad and find my book. The at is @elapluswastaken lol
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I was on the phone with my mother talking about how she is doing back home I got a plethora of Twitter notifications. See I’m a small Twitch streamer with about 3,000 viewers per stream, so to be getting this many notifications at once was a little bit surprising.

(Twitter)

Username 1: @y/u (your username) DID YOU SEE WHAT DREAM TWEETED?!?!?!?!?!?

Username 2: OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE WHAT @dream SAID?!?!?!?

Username 3: woah @y/u @dream crossover pog?

(Real Life)

What are they talking about? I thought to myself as my mom started rambling about how she saw a dog she wanted at the pet store. My one question is why she went to the pet store not looking for a pet? We don’t even have a pet at home. 

“y/n?”

“Wha- yeah?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah?”

“Ok, I think I lost you there for a second, weird.”

“Oh um- yeah. I was checking Twitter sorry.”

“Ooh, anything exciting?” 

“Um well… this guy tweeted about me and everyone is freaking out.”

“Hm, I’ll let you handle that ok? Talk to you later?”

“Yeah talk to you later, love you, mom.”

“Love you too, sweety.”

I hung up and headed to Twitter to see what everyone was on about.

(Twitter)

@dream: Hey, @y/u I’m always down to play Minecraft whenever!

Notifications  
@Dream followed you back  
@Georgenotfound followed you back  
@Sapnap followed you back

Messages  
From @Dream: Hey, I wouldn’t mind coming on and playing Minecraft with you.

(Real Life)

Ok, I now have two questions, how the fuck? And when the fuck did Dream find my streams? I mean I’m down to play Dream but, I suck at Minecraft. Also, I’ve been watching Dream, George, and Sap since August, so this is a lot to take in right now. 

See I found out about them on TikTok because people would post manhunt clips where Dream did something insane he found on Reddit. See when I saw this I was intrigued not only because I love Minecraft, I loved watching it. I watched some of the ogs which included Popularmmos and DanTDM, so seeing this new movie like way of playing the game piqued my interest.

I found them on Youtube and haven’t stopped watching them since. Along the way, I started streaming Minecraft myself, just seeing them have fun with it made me want to do it too. I started streaming in July after my birthday because I had asked for a setup, and surprisingly got one. I also started posting on my TikTok page about my Twitch. I had never posted before on my TikTok previously so no one had seen my face yet. I kinda felt like I was copying Dream, and Ranboo with the whole posting about my streams on TikTok and not showing my face, but I let it slide after people said they were excited to see a faceless female Minecraft Youtuber. 

I started gaining popularity after a series of TikToks blew up, I started getting money from streaming. After about a month of this hype, people started asking for a Youtube channel from me, and they got what they wanted. 

And now I’m sitting on my bed late at night looking at a DM from the person that made me want to start in the first place. This also made me hungry. After all, I completely forgot about dinner because I was so wrapped up in my little world of overthinking and surprise.

I let out a small sigh as I got up from said bed to get something to eat. As I was walking to my kitchen I felt something soft walk through my legs. I look down to see my cat, Shadow, nudging her head into my legs. I pick up my cat and walk into my kitchen, cat in hand. I open my knowingly empty fridge and remember what I was going to do before checking Twitter and getting stuck in my head. I put Shadow down, and go back to my room foodless, and hungry. ‘I wonder if I can pick something up to eat?’ I think to myself as I pick up my phone to finally answer Dream.

(Twitter)

Messages  
From Dream: Hey, I wouldn’t mind coming on and playing Minecraft with you.

From y/u: That would be nice, I can make a new world for me and you?

From Dream: That sounds good, when would I come on?

From y/u: I can make the world now and send you the ip, then if you wanna get on tomorrow we can stream at like 3?

From Dream: Ok, sounds good I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow.  
From y/u: Yep sounds good, bye.

From Dream: Bye.

(Real Life)

Since this was now settled I can go get something to eat. I said bye to Shadow and grabbed my keys. As I was about to walk out, I heard my neighbor yelling. Every once in and while I would hear them scream. It was always weird because it would happen once and then like a week later it would happen again. I never dared to do this before but I wanted to know why they were screaming, so I went to knock on their door to see what was up. When the door opened I saw a tall dirty blond man open the door. 

“Hey, are you ok I heard screaming?”

“Oh yeah um, sorry about that I’ll keep quiet.”

“Oh no, you’re fine just wanted to make sure everything was ok here.”

“Oh yeah I’m all good, was that all?”

“Yep have a good rest of your night.”

“You too,” they said with a wave. I walked away as they were closing their door. They sounded familiar but I let it slide because right now I needed to eat something. I walked down the stairs to my car and started driving to Taco Bell for food. As I was driving I got a DM from Dream.

(Twitter)

Messages  
From Dream: Hey, I’m live right now and was wondering if you wanted to join the discord? 

(Real Life)

I got to Taco Bell to see a line of cars and decided to join.

(Twitter)

Messages

From y/u: Sure I’ll join what’s your discord?

From Dream: (A/n I don’t know dreams discord so just pretend it’s here)

From y/n: Ok I’ll join here in a sec.

(Real Life)

I pulled up to Taco Bell and placed my order. As I was waiting I joined Dream’s discord and noticed Dream, Sapnap, and George were in a call already. I joined the call hesitantly having not talked to the others, then again I haven’t talked with Dream.

“Hi,” I say, not prepared for what was coming next.

“AH! Who are you?” Sapnap asked, startled.

“Oh, this is y/u. I invited her to the stream.”

“Oh, Hi then I’m Sapnap. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hi, I’m George, and I’m better than Sapnap.”

“Alright, you know what! I didn't want to pop off on you tonight but here we are! You need to pick a struggle, you are colorblind, left-handed, and British! Let’s not forget-” 

“Enough we have a guest, and all she has gotten to say was hi.”

“Sorry, dad,” Sapnap said laughing at the end causing all of us to laugh with him. The line at Taco Bell finally moved. Why there was a line this late at night? Don’t ask me. I muted and deafened in discord so I can get my food without stream hearing or hearing Sapnap yell again. I got my food and undefended and unmuted before pulling away and driving back home. However, I don’t think I was expecting to hear them flirting with each other.  
“Dream why are you so hot?”

“I don’t know.” Dream said blankly.

“Guys she’s back,” George said, obviously smiling.

“Uh hi again.”

“How much did you hear?”

“Just Sapnap asking why Dream was so hot.”

“Chile anyways- what state do you live in?”

“SAPNAP! You can’t just ask that!”

“It’s fine, I live in Florida.”

“I live in Florida too.”

“What state do you live in Sapnap?”

“I live in Texas.”

“He’s a cowboy,” George says.

They bicker while I drive home. I get to my apartment deafening and muting again, I got into my apartment and started eating while on call as far away from my phone's microphone as possible.

“Hey, y/u did you get me food too?”

“No.”

“Sapnap, get your food if you’re hungry.”

“K, what should I get then?”

“You should get Taco Bell so we can be matching,” I say hand over my mouth, chewing.

“Alright, I will be back.”

“Bye, Sap,” Dream said followed by a Discord sound.

We all talked until Sapnap got back. When he did we pvped while Dream speedran, and George worked on a thumbnail. About two hours later Dream ended the stream and we all kinda hung out. It was now 3 in the morning and we just got off the call. I put on pj's, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up at around twelve due to the late-night last night. I got ready for the day and fed Shadow before leaving to get groceries because obviously, I need them. I left after petting Shadow, grabbing my keys, and walking to my car. I got in and started driving to the store, when I got there I walked in and grabbed a buggy considering how much I needed. I walked around the store grabbing the things I needed. I got everything, paid, and walked out of the store with the buggy. I went to my car and put all the bags in the trunk and started driving back to my apartment. When I got to my apartment and looked at all of the groceries in my trunk I realized there’s no way I can carry this all in one trip. I gather what I can and rush upstairs, I try my best to unlock the door but I can’t quite get it. My neighbors’ door opened and the familiar tall, dirty blond walked out.

“Hey, do you need some help?”

“Uh- yeah actually if you don’t mind, can you unlock my door?”

“Yeah of course,” he said, grabbing my keys from my hand and unlocking the door. I walked inside to set down the groceries while he waited by the doorway.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“I have more bags if you want to help me take them up?”

“I’d love to,” he said, moving out of the door frame so I can walk past, leading him downstairs to my car. I open the trunk and we start grabbing bags. We were able to get the rest of them. I closed the trunk and locked my car, we walked upstairs back to my apartment. This time he walked in placing the bags where I’ve been putting them. 

“Uhm do you want help putting them away?”

“Oh no I got it from here, thank you for the help though.”

“Oh yeah it’s no problem anytime,” he said turning to leave.

“Hey, uhm do you want to get coffee sometime?”

“Yeah sure that’d be great can I get your number?” he said taking out his phone.

“Yeah, it’s xxx-xxx-xxxx,” I said while he put my number in.

“Great thanks see you the I guess.”

“Yeah see you then,” he turned and left my apartment closing the door behind him. I smiled to myself as I started putting stuff away. Shadow walked in and weaved through my legs as I picked up things to put away. Once I put everything away I picked up Shadow and walked into my room and sat in my office chair, Shadow sat in my lap as I turned on my pc. I was planning to play bedwars after I send Dream the server ID. After I sent it to him he responded saying he was busy at the moment and would join later. I told him my plans of streaming bedwars until he joined and then we would play. He agreed and so that’s what we did. I started doing solos and won a couple of times. Chat was asking me about the Dream Team, some of the questions I answered some I didn’t. Dream joined and we chatted a little before going on the server. Chat was freaking out, saying things like ‘OMG I SHIP IT’ and ‘YREAM’ (y= the first letter of your name). You continued talking with Dream both of us trying to build houses.

“Ugh, I need more clay!” I said distressed I want to make a brick house so that way it couldn’t be burnt down in the future.

“I’m literally right here,” Dream said shifting in front of me.

“Wait, your name is Clay?”

“Yeah.”

“So, you’re a mineral?” I asked holding back a laugh.

“Oh come on,” when I tell you I could feel his glare through the computer- I started laughing, him joining in. I streamed for another hour and was able to get halfway through my house and full iron. I and Dream talked for a little before I got off. I turned off my pc as Shadow finally got off my lap making my legs feel cold. I grabbed my phone seeing a text from my neighbor. Oh my god wait, I don’t even know his name. Why? WHY? Why am I so dumb? But that also means he doesn’t know my name.

(Messages)

Unknown: I never actually got your name lol

Me: Yeah lol I was just thinking about that, it’s y/n btw

Unknown: Pretty name, my name is Clay


	3. Chapter 3

(Real life)

Wait, wait, I- wait a damn minute. Is that like Dream Clay or neighbor Clay? 

(Messages)

Me: thank you, if you don't mind me asking what do you do as like a job?

Dream?: i do social media stuff hbu

Me: oh cool so do i 

Dream?: cool what kinda stuff do you post?

Me: i play minecraft hbu

Dream?: oh rlly? so do i, we should play together sometime

Me: i have a feeling we have….

Dream?: wym??

Me: i'm y/u and if i'm not wrong you're dream

Dream?: holy shit 😳   
Dream :]: i am how did you figure that out??

Me: 1. we both live in Orlando 2. you are tall and have dirty blonde hair and so does my neighbor before figuring out it was you  
3\. you're both named Clay, play minecraft, and do social media  
Case closed.

Dream :]: i mean you're not wrong  
Dream :]: we should call the boys and tell them

Me: i have an idea, i'm coming over 

Dream :]: k

(Real life)

I walked over to Dream’s which is weird to say now. I live next to Dream like The Dream. Anyways, I walked over and knocked, the familiar dirty blonde standing in front of me.

"Hi, come in," he said allowing me to walk through the door. 

"So, what's your plan," he asked leaning against the counter.

"Well I was thinking we could call them from your computer so when they hear my voice from your mic they'll know I'm here."

"How did you come up with that in like a second?"

"I don't know honestly," I said, shrugging. I was always able to think on the fly. He showed me to his room where his setup was. He walked assumingly to grab a chair for me when I heard a meow. I turned around and saw Patches on his bed. I walked over to her and sat next to her petting her after being 'approved'. Dream came back with a chair soon after I sat on his bed.

"I see you found Patches," her head pocking up due to hearing her name.

"Yep, I wish I brought Shadow."

"You have a cat?"

"Yep, I got him after my sister passed back in March of last year."

"Oh well, I'm sorry to hear that. How bought you get Shadow was it? While I get everything set up?"

"Thank you and sure sounds like a great plan," I walked out of his room Patches following me. She followed me to the door winning a bit when I put my hand on the door. 

"I will be right back I promise," I said squating down to her level to pet her a bit before actually leaving to get Shadow. When I got her, I went back to Dream’s Patches where I left her sitting on the floor waiting for me.

"Told you," I said putting down Shadow, "now you have a friend," they sniffed each other and ran off. I heard a chuckle that scared me half to death.

"Jesus," I said hand over my heart. Dream sounded like he was dying as I stood up and walked over to him making me laugh a with him. I snorted which sent us into another round of hysterics. After we calmed down we went back to his room and sat down. He pulled up discord and called the boys. When they answered I stayed quite because I wanted to surprise them.

"Is y/u gonna join," Sapnap asked because they were going to play bedwars.

"No, I don't have my setup."

"WHAT? YOU'RE WITH DREAM?!"

"No I'm with my neighbor," Dream was dying because I kept playing with him.

"So, is Dream your neighbor?

"No, Clay is."

"So yes Dream is your neighbor?"

"I mean I guess."

"So, yes."

"Yeah Dream’s my neighbor."

"So, he's seen your face?"

"Yeah."

"Dream can you turn on your camera?"

"No, I physically can not."

"Please!"

"No."

"Wait so are you guys actually in the same room?" When he said that I walked to the far side of the room to yell "YEP!"

"Jesus ok," we talked for a couple hours with the boys until it was dinner time. We logged off and went to Dreams living room and sat on the couch. We decided to get pizza and start our 'date' tonight.

"Can we still get coffee tomorrow," I asked unsure if he'd still want to.

"Yeah for sure," the pizza came shortly after. We had dinner and started talking. Before we knew it, it was 1 am.

"I should probably get going."

"Oh um yeah if you want," in reality I didn't want to leave, I was having a really good time. However, I didn't want to feel like I was intruding because I kinda invited myself over. 

"I don't want to feel like I'm inviting myself over."

"I don't feel like you invited yourself over, if you want to stay here you can."

⁹"Welp, guess you're having company tonight," we laughed then he left and came back with blankets from a closet. We made a palette on the floor because we're adults. He put on a movie, and instead of lying down we sat against his couch. Before I knew it his arm was around my shoulder and my head was on his shoulder.

(Clay's pov)

Her head was on my shoulder, my arm around hers. She feel asleep on me while I stayed up and finished the movie. I moved her so she was lying down, when I got up to turn off all of the lights she tried to grab my hand.

"I'll be back I’m turning off the lights," she turned over and I turned off the lights and came back. I layed down next to her and she layed on my chest. My heart started beating really fast and I blushed. I hope she didn't notice. I fell asleep soon after my almost heart attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chap

(Y/n's pov)

When I woke up I was confused for a second as to where I was because either wasn't in my room. But then memories of last night came flooding back, I look down to see I’m laying on Clay's chest, cats at our feet on the floor. I wait until Clay wakes up, which is only a few minutes, to actually get up and do things today.

"Good morning y/n," Clay says, waking me from my day dream. 

"Morning Clay," I say with a sigh.

"What time is it?"

"Knowing me and you, I'd say 10 maybe 11," he laughs as we get up checking the time. I get excited because I was correct-ish because it's 10:26. Close enough.

"Where do you wanna get coffee?"

"Right, so I found this coffee shop called Coffee Depot. I heard it's good so I wanted to try it out."

"Oh yeah, I heard about it too."

"Ok great, I'll go get ready after I get Shadow."

"Ok," Clay went on his phone while I picked up Shadow, Patches winning at my actions. Me and Clay just laugh as I head over to my apartment to feed Shadow and get ready myself.

(Clay's pov)

"Oh my god," I say to myself as I feed Patches. I really want to call and tell the boys about everything, but I can do that later. I have a date to get to. Wow that feels weird to say, think, I don’t know. I left to my bed room to get ready. When I was I heard a knock on my door. It was y/n saying she was ready. I say I was too and we were on our way to the coffee shop.


	5. Chapter 5

(Clay's pov)

I and y/n walked to the coffee shop because it was close. Our walk there consisted of small talk and a couple of laughs. When we got to the door I opened it for y/n to enter and held it for an old man and woman walking out. The man had white hair from what I could see, the rest was covered in a hat, he used a walking cane. The old women also had white hair and held onto the man as they walked. All I could think about was how I wanted to see myself and y/n like that one day. Hopefully able to walk without a cane, but to grow old together and look like we like each other. I walked into the coffee shop and grabbed y/n's hand she looked at me but continued to the counter to order our stuff.

"Hey, what can I get you," the cashier said.

"I'll get a vanilla latte iced regular size please," the cashier nodded and looked at me waiting for my order.

"Can I get a chai tea latte hot regular as well please," she nodded again and said the total was $7.50. I paid because I'm a gentleman and we sat down in the corner where a booth was. We continued the conversation we were having earlier, and before our drinks were called the conversation consisted of y/n explaining how we have no idea what color the dinosaurs were. When our drinks were called I went to get them. When I got back there was someone in my seat, I looked at y/n and she looked uncomfortable talk n g with this person.

"Excuse me I was sitting here," I said to them, they looked up at me a glared.

"To bad me and this fine lady right here are having a date."

"Actually no we are not."

"Yes, we are now get lost, dude."

"Um no see what's going to happen is you are going to get up and leave because she is in fact my date and not yours and if you knew her you would see she is very uncomfortable right now so get up and move."

"Or what? What're you going to do?"

"Well I will either pour my hot coffee on your lap or I will call the cops for harassment."

That got him. He stood up and left. I sat back down handing y/n her drink her thanking me for the drink and getting that creep out of here.

"It's really no problem."

"But it is because he was telling me what he was going to do to me when we leave together."

"Were you going to leave with him?"

"He… he said…" I could see her eyes gloss over a little.

"Hey, it's ok, take your time. You can always tell me later," she nodded and continued drinking her coffee. I did the same and we sat in a comfortable silence that was eventually broken by y/n.

"Hey, um I'm done with my coffee and I kinda don't want to be here anymore can we leave?"

"Yeah of course I just finished," we threw our trash away and left the coffee shop. It was really good, besides y'know a piece of shit. We walked back to our apartment complex and went to my apartment. Y/n decided to get Shadow so Patches has a friend while I and her hang out. I get in my apartment but leave the door open because y/n shouldn’t take long. We planned on watching movies and just hanging out after coffee. I wonder what type of movies she likes. She seems like the type of person that likes comedy and like cheesy teen romance movies. My thoughts were interrupted by y/n walking in and placing Shadow down before closing the door. 

“Hey, um thanks for earlier.”

“Yeah of course um what did he say to you? If you’re ok with saying, of course, I know it can be difficult sometimes to talk about stuff like that,” she giggled at me.

“You’re fine, I don’t mind talking about it. I just didn’t want to be in the coffee shop because of what he said,” she moved to sit next to me on the couch, getting all of my attention.

“He said something along the lines of ‘After I finish my coffee me and you are going out to my car, you are going to put on a blindfold while I drive to my house. I have a gun so don’t try any funny business.’ I was obviously terrified and started shaking. He then said ‘I’ll make you shake harder later.’ which honestly was scarier than the gun. I’m just glad you came back when you did because before you walked over he said he was done with his coffee.”

I literally just sat there shocked at what she just told me. I could feel that my mouth was open but words were not coming out until I finally collected myself.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah…”

“I am so sorry that happened jesus.”

“Thank you but I’m ok now I was just scared in the coffee shop. But nothing happened and I’m safe and no one was harmed or anything.”

“I know you’re safe now but the fact you had to go through that is not ok.”

“Yeah but we’re here now so can we watch movies?”

“Yeah of course,” I turn on the tv and pull up Netflix and hand her the remote to pick a movie. She happily pick ‘To The Boys I Loved Before’ which I had never watched.

“I’ve never watched this movie before.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I guess we’re watching all three today.”

“There’s three?”

“Yup the third one just came out.”

“Cool,” she started the first movie, and to be honest I was surprised by it. It was cute and nice to watch. It was one of those movies you could watch over and over.

“So, what do you think?”

“I really liked it.”

“Yay!” she said with the cutest smile I had ever seen. We smile at each other not realising how close we are. 

“We should um watch the next movie,” she nods and finds the remote again looking for the second movie. When she does she puts her head in my chest. I play with her hair and we watch the second movie together laughing at some points. It was also a great movie. When it finished y/n looked at me to see if I liked it. I nodded and she played the third movie. This one I think is my favorite one. About half way through the movie I heard a growling sound. I look down to see y/n blushing.

“Was that you?”

“Maybe,” she said as she paused the movie.

“Well I agree so what do you want for,” I look at my phone to see it’s 3:30.

“Late lunch?” She sits up to face me kinda, she’s sitting next to me but we see each others face. 

“Um I don’t care just as long as we can finish the movie later.”

“Ok what about Subway?”

“Ok sure.”

“Ok then I’ll order it, what do you want?”

“y/f/s (your favorite sub) and a Dr. Pepper.”

“Ok great, it’ll be here in 30 minutes.”

“K,” we get in the same position as before and continue the movie til we hear a knock on the door. I get up to see a guy with a subway bag and a drink.

“For uh Clay.”

“That’s me.”

“Ok great enjoy,” he said, handing me the bag.

“Thank you,” I said as he left. 

“Yay food!” y/n said making me laugh. She came into the kitchen to get her food. 

“Here,” I said, handing her the sub.

“Thank you!” she walked over to her drink and got a straw. I got my food and we both walked into the living room to eat and finish the movie. We finished our food before the movie so I got up and threw it away. I went back to y/n on the couch. When I got back she snuggled into my chest making me blush. We continued watching the movie. During the credits I looked down at y/n who was sleeping on my chest. I grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, I laid-back on the couch, y/n still peacefully asleep. I have a blanket on the backrest of my coach because it looks cool and times when I want to sleep on the couch. I pulled it over me and y/n and fell asleep myself.


End file.
